Integrated circuits are widely used in electronic systems. Integrated circuits often are formed on semiconductor substrates and comprise numerous integrated circuit devices. Integrated circuit devices generally are powered by voltage supplies or current sources.
Integrated circuits often include current generators operating as current sources to power devices in the integrated circuit. Such a current generator provides a level of current through a supply node in the current generator. The integrated circuit devices powered by the current generator are arranged to include control nodes connected to the supply node in the current generator to control current supply to the integrated circuit devices. In this manner, current generators are used to provide current supply to subcircuits and devices in the integrated circuit.
It is desirable for a current generator to generate a constant level of current. However, the operation of current generators commonly used in integrated circuits is dependent on operating temperature and on the magnitude of the level of current generated. The level of current generated by a current generator often changes when the operating temperature of the integrated circuit changes. In some integrated circuits, the operating temperatures can range from -55.degree. C. to 125.degree. C. Further, this change as a function of temperature often varies with respect to the magnitude of the level of current generated.